


How Bad Does the Inquisitor Want to Be?

by Kleineganz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: A transgender Inquisitor flirts shamelessly with both The Iron Bull and Dorian. Then one day, the both of them show up in the Inquisitor’s quarters unannounced and make a very indecent proposal.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	How Bad Does the Inquisitor Want to Be?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bigguy88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigguy88/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I wrote this transgender Inquisitor from my own perspective as a gay transgender man. Not every transgender man is going to have the same lived experience or desires, especially when it comes to having the kind of sex I describe in this story. This is not intended to be a 'self-insert' fic, but I stuck with writing how I would react in this situation, in the hopes that it reads more authentic. Please mind the tags in case any part of this may be triggering.
> 
> I wrote this based on a request I received from one of my Patrons on Patreon. Thanks for all your support Bigguy88! ❤

Maxwell Trevelyan made his way up the stairs to his quarters after another long afternoon in the War Room with his advisors. He’d come back from a long trip to the Emerald Graves the day before, and there had been much to report.

As he rounded the banister at the top of the stairs, he stopped short when he saw the Iron Bull seated on the side of his bed. “So, listen, we’ve caught the hints. We get—”

“We?” Maxwell interrupted as Dorian sauntered in from the balcony.

“Yes, _we_ ,” Dorian replied. “It’s all very nice, this flirting business. We are, however, not nice men.”

“But we’re not sure you know what you’re asking,” Bull said, standing up and walking toward him. “Not sure you’re ready for it.”

“However, we’ve come with a proposal,” Dorian continued, blocking Maxwell in between them as they continued to advance on him. “We dispense with the chitchat and move on to something more _primal_. I suppose it really depends. How bad does the Inquisitor want to be?”

Maxwell felt his heart leap into his throat as the two of them backed him into the wall. His mouth went dry when he tried to speak. Taking a breath to regain his composure, he looked first at Bull, then at Dorian before smirking at them. “I thought you’d never ask,” Maxwell said with more bravado than he felt.

That’s when Bull grabbed his hands and pinned them over his head, causing him to let out a gasp of surprise. “Last chance,” Bull purred.

Looking first at Bull, then Dorian, all Maxwell could manage was a nod while all the blood was fleeing his brain as it rushed southward. “Good boy,” Bull praised, giving Maxwell a quick peck on the lips before lifting him up and carrying him to the bed. After setting him down, Bull looked at Dorian and gave a nod. “Undress him.”

Prowling his way toward the bed with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, Dorian began working Maxwell’s clothing off while Bull leered. “We need to establish a few ground rules,” Bull said, squatting to be closer to eye level with Maxwell. “First, neither of us will hurt you if you don’t want us to. If you hit a limit, say _katoh_ and it stops. Got it?”

Maxwell’s mouth was still dry, so all he managed was another nod.

“So, here’s what we have in mind,” Bull said, before explaining, _in graphic detail_ , everything he and Dorian were hoping to do to him. It all sounded deliciously wicked. “Do you consent to everything I just explained?”

Swallowing thickly, Maxwell found his voice again. “If I decide I don’t like something you’re doing, I only have to say _katoh_ , right?”

Bull grinned. “Yeah, you’ve got the idea.”

“Are you sure?” Dorian asked, looking slightly worried. “I know Krem would balk at much of that.”

“I keep telling you, Maxwell’s not Krem,” Bull admonished.

Maxwell reached out to Dorian, who was fingering the hem of his small-clothes, unsure about whether to remove them or not. “It’s okay, Dorian. Bull’s right, I’m not Krem. We might be similar in some ways, but we’re also quite different. You know Krem prefers female lovers, while I only take male lovers. I think that changes how we like to fuck.”

“Well, since you put it that way,” Dorian said as the wicked twinkle returned to his eyes and he pulled Maxwell’s small-clothes free, so all that remained were the bindings over his chest. Then Dorian put a hand on each knee and gently spread Maxwell’s legs apart, exposing his most intimate area to their prying eyes.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Bull said. “Look how wet you are for us already.”

Maxwell could feel the slick that dampened his thighs, making his face heat.

“Go on Dorian, get a good look,” Bull encouraged.

Dorian spread Maxwell’s legs farther apart and reached out a hand before looking up at him. Swallowing thickly, Maxwell nodded, giving Dorian permission to touch. The mage ran a finger along his slit, slipping between the folds. “Oh my, he _is_ drenched,” Dorian observed, using his other hand to part the folds and look within. “Fascinating,” he said, as he pushed a finger into Maxwell’s leaking hole.

Gasping at the intrusion, Maxwell forced himself to look at Dorian. “You… don’t mind that I’m like this, do you?” Maxwell asked.

Reaching up, Dorian cupped his face. “Not at all,” Dorian said. “If you hadn’t confided in me, I would have never suspected. You are remarkably masculine, and dare I say, handsome. The best part is you have a bonus hole to fuck.”

Bull came over and grabbed Maxwell by the hair as Dorian retreated. “A bonus hole for both of us to enjoy. You’re going to be a good boy and take both our cocks, aren’t you?”

Before he could think too much about it, Bull manhandled him, pulling him over his lap as he sat on the bed. “Give the Inquisitor a little strip tease while I warm his bottom,” Bull instructed Dorian.

Lifting his head, Maxwell watched as Dorian positioned himself to give him the best view, as he slowly unbuckled his elaborate clothing. At the same time, Bull began kneading and massaging his ass. Dorian had him so distracted, he yelped in surprise when Bull landed a hard spank on his ass, making Dorian wink at him.

“Just relax into it,” Bull said, landing another spank. “I’m going to turn this beautiful ass a lovely shade of red.”

Forcing himself to relax as Bull kept spanking him, Maxwell tried to focus on Dorian’s increasingly naked form. Dorian was a gorgeous man, his muscles beautifully toned in all the right places. When Dorian removed the last piece of clothing, revealing only a pair of red silken small clothes that hid little from the imagination, it made Maxwell even wetter.

Bull paused the spanking, rubbing small circles over Maxwell’s ass before addressing Dorian. “Come here, _Kadan_. Time to make use of his mouth. Let’s see how much of a gag reflex he has.”

Removing his silken underthings and fully exposing an impressive erection, Dorian came closer and grabbed Maxwell by the hair, lifting his head up higher. “Open” was the only command given as Dorian pushed his cockhead against Maxwell’s lips.

Letting his mouth fall open, Dorian slid into the wet heat of Maxwell’s mouth. The weight of Dorian on his tongue mixed with the musky scent of his arousal caused Maxwell to ache between his legs. Slowly, Dorian pushed in until he hit the back of Maxwell’s throat. Thankfully, Maxwell was no blushing virgin and knew how to relax his throat. To combat the urge to gag, he forced himself to swallow around the hard length as it kept pushing forward, until Dorian’s balls nestled against his chin.

“Fuck, look at that,” Bull said. “I’m going to keep spanking you. Don’t bite Dorian’s dick off, okay?”

Dorian cradled Maxwell’s head in his hands as he slowly made use of his throat, pulling far enough out to let him breathe, before thrusting back in. At the same time, Bull continued to alternate hits on each of his buttocks, making one sting bright with each new smack, while the other throbbed and tingled.

All the while, the ache between Maxwell’s legs kept increasing until it was just this side of painful, and he leaked slick all over Bull’s thigh. Losing himself in the moment was glorious. Right now, he was not the Inquisitor with the fate of Thedas on his shoulders. No, right now he was merely a tool for Bull and Dorian’s pleasure. He didn’t have to decide here. He could just be.

Maxwell came back to himself after Dorian pulled out of his mouth and Bull shoved a finger deep into his dripping hole. “You’re so ready to be fucked, aren’t you?” Bull said with a deep rumble. The finger fucking into him did little to ease the ache as he replied with a needy whine.

“Patience,” Bull said as he pulled his finger out and began using the slick to work Maxwell’s other hole. “Dorian, get me the plug.”

“You’re so wet, I won’t even need to use any oil,” Bull said, using a slicked finger to work open Maxwell’s anus. “That’s it, relax for me.”

After getting his ass finger fucked for a good minute, Maxwell whined when Bull pulled his thick finger out. “I’m going to plug this hole, so it’ll be ready to use later,” Bull said as he began pushing something larger and much harder than a finger into Maxwell. “Bear down, it’ll make it easier.”

“I know,” Maxwell groused, tensing.

That earned him a hard spank on his already sore ass. “No sassing,” Bull warned.

Forcing himself to relax again, Maxwell slumped over Bull’s lap. “Yes, Sir.”

As the plug slowly shoved in, the burn of the stretch felt _so damn good_ and Maxwell moaned with pleasure. The plug added a pleasant weight in his ass and sent slight shocks of pleasure every time he moved.

“You took that really well,” Bull said, pulling Maxwell upright. “Are you ready for Dorian to open your hole for me with his cock?”

Looking up at Dorian for a second, Maxwell nodded. “Yes, _please_.”

“Get on the bed, hands and knees,” Bull instructed.

Doing as he was told, he got into position, enjoying the feel of the plug with every movement. After removing his pants, Bull climbed up in front of him, letting Maxwell behold his enormous cock for the first time. It was easily as big as Maxwell’s forearm. He was a mix of terrified and excited to feel that monster inside of him.

“While Dorian’s working you open for me, I want you to use that pretty mouth of yours on my cock,” Bull said, slapping Maxwell’s cheek gently with it. “I know you can’t swallow it. Just lick it and suckle on the tip. Keep me hard until your hole’s ready to take me.”

Bull held his cock in front of Maxwell’s face and grabbed his hair, pulling him closer, forcing him to put his mouth on it. Opening his mouth, Maxwell did his best to suckle the tip of Bull’s cock when the bed behind him dipped. Realizing what was about to happen, the ache between his legs intensified. Dorian took a firm grasp of his hips and nudged at his leaking hole with his cock.

“That’s it, _Kadan_ ,” Bull encouraged. “Work that slick hole nice and open for me.”

Dorian slowly worked his way into Maxwell, spearing open his hole with his rock-hard cock. Having one hole filled with a plug while his other hole was being opened up by a cock made Maxwell’s eyes roll up into his head. Having both holes stuffed had long been a fantasy of his, and it felt better than he could have imagined.

“Oh my,” Dorian groaned from behind him. “I can feel every inch of that plug. This is exquisite.”

“You like that slick hole, don’t you, _Kadan_?” Bull asked as he tightened his grip on Maxwell’s hair and fit a little more of the head of his cock into the Inquisitor’s mouth, forcing his jaws wider. “I told you it would feel amazing.”

“He’s opening up for me so well,” Dorian said as he bottomed out. “I can’t even imagine what it will feel like when we’ll both be inside him.”

While Dorian was no rival to Bull, his cock was still noteworthy, filling Maxwell up in all the right ways. He moaned around the tip of Bull’s cock as Dorian fucked him slow, sliding his cock in and out with languid thrusts, jostling the plug inside of him in ways that made him see stars.

“Do you like taking Dorian’s cock?” Bull asked, looking down at Maxwell. “Thank him later for opening you up. If you think you feel full now, just wait.”

With the evidence literally staring him in the face, Maxwell clenched around Dorian as his hole ached anew at the thought of taking Bull’s cock. It was bigger than anything he’d taken before, and he couldn’t wait.

“Oh, do that again,” Dorian purred. “That felt amazing!”

Maxwell did his best to clench around Dorian again, while Bull tightened his grip on his hair. “You can’t wait until we’re both filling you up, can you?”

Feeling a shudder run down his spine, Maxwell nodded eagerly, swirling his tongue around the tip of Bull’s cock.

“Do you think he’s loosened up enough?” Bull asked.

“I think nothing will loosen him up to take that monster,” Dorian snarked, thrusting in and out of Maxwell a few more times. “But I think I’ve done all that I can.”

Chuckling, Bull pulled away from Maxwell and lay down on the bed, propping himself up against the headboard. “Come here,” Bull ordered, and Maxwell began crawling toward Bull, slowly extricating himself from Dorian. As he crawled, he felt the plug in his ass move, reminding him of what was to come. Crawling over Bull’s lap, he was soon straddling the large Qunari, rubbing his wet hole along the hard length of his cock.

“Yeah, that’s it, get me nice and slick,” Bull encouraged. “Dorian, the blindfold please.”

Dorian appeared a moment later next to him, reaching out to wrap a blindfold over Maxwell’s eyes. It was tied firmly behind his head, plunging him into darkness. Now his focus turned even more acutely to the gigantic cock he was currently rubbing himself against.

“Take out the plug,” Bull said to Dorian. “That’ll make it easier for him to adjust to me first.”

After feeling the plug being removed, leaving Maxwell feeling so empty, Bull placed one hand on Maxwell’s hip. “I want you to feel every inch of me as you stretch your hole over my cock,” Bull said with a low growl. “Take your time. It’ll hurt at first, but I know you can take all of me.”

Nodding in acknowledgement, Maxwell lifted his hips and waited for Bull to guide his cock toward his dripping hole. When he felt the thick head rubbing between his folds and positioned at his slick hole, Maxwell slowly lowered himself onto Bull. Slowly working himself up and down the shaft as he incrementally took a little more into himself each time. Each inch he took caused sharp pain to bloom inside, forcing him to stop and relax around the girth.

After an eternity, he heard Dorian behind him. “Impressive, you’ve already taken half of him. It took me hours to get that far.”

_Only half? Oh, Maker._ Maxwell’s breathing increased as his hole began clenching so tight against Bull’s intrusion, he could no longer move himself along the shaft.

“Hey,” Bull said, putting his hands gently on Maxwell’s upper arms, helping to ground him. “You’re doing so well. You’re taking me better than I expected. I meant it. Take your time. We’ve got all night.”

Bull began stroking his arms and Dorian nestled in behind him, massaging his neck and upper back. Taking several deep breaths, Maxwell willed himself to relax. He wanted this more than he’d realized until now. Eventually his hole relaxed, and he could resume slowly rocking his hips, sliding a little more down onto Bull’s cock.

“That’s it,” Bull kept encouraging him. “Just relax and feel me filling you. It hurts so good, doesn’t it?”

All Maxwell could do was nod and whine in response as he kept going. The sharp pain felt so good, even as it eased into a dull ache, only to return with the next inch he took. The two men kept massaging him, murmuring filthy words of encouragement until Maxwell finally felt the swell of the Bull’s balls against his ass.

Gently, Bull pulled Maxwell forward so he could relax into his embrace. “See, I told you,” Bull said, kissing the top of Maxwell’s sweaty head. “You feel amazing around my cock. How do you feel?”

“So full,” Maxwell replied with a groan. “It aches in the best way.”

“Just relax now,” Bull said. “While Dorian plays with your other hole.”

Maxwell let out another groan as Dorian rubbed slicked fingers around his anus. “Let’s get you nice and slick before you take my cock in here, shall we?” Dorian said just before Maxwell felt him dribble oil onto his hole and slide two fingers into him, spreading the oil in and around as far as he could reach. “That ought to do it. Ready?”

Without his eyesight, everything was now more intense. The heady aroma of male arousal just turned him on more, especially now that the sharp pain caused by Bull’s cock had reduced to a pleasant ache. Thankful the plug had already helped stretch his rear hole, he clenched around Bull and practically mewled. “ _Please_.”

“Good boy, being so polite,” Bull praised, tightening his embrace around him, and using his knees to spread Maxwell’s legs wider. “Now relax and hold still.”

A hand gripped his hip firmly, as Maxwell felt Dorian push into him. Willing himself to relax against the intrusion, he moaned as he felt the head of Dorian’s cock breach him.

“ _Amatus_ ,” Dorian groaned at Bull. “He was tight before, but with you in there, this is almost too much.”

“You love it,” Bull rumbled, amused. “Keep going.”

Dorian grasped both of Maxwell’s hips, and began working his dick slowly into him with small, shallow thrusts, filling him to his utmost limit. “Fuck,” Bull groaned. “You’re making him even tighter. I can feel every little thrust _Kadan_. Fuck, I knew this would be amazing.”

Fucking slowly deeper into Maxwell until Dorian hilted himself with his balls pressed tightly against his tender ass. His entire world narrowed down to the stretch of the two cocks inside of him. He ached in all the best ways and couldn’t help working his muscles around the intrusions.

“Oh, wow,” Dorian groaned behind him. “If you keep doing that, I won’t last long enough to fuck you properly.”

Maxwell leaned into the touch when Bull stroked his sweat soaked hair. “Hey, how are you doing, Boss?” Bull asked.

The question centered Maxwell’s mind, bringing him more into the present. Taking stock for a moment, he moaned and bucked his hips slightly. “I’m good. _So good_. I’ve never been this full before. It hurts in all the best ways.”

“Are you ready for us to fuck you and fill you up?” Bull asked with a hoarse whisper. “Once we start, we might not be able to stop. I think Dorian and I are both really close to the edge.”

“Yeah, I’m so ready,” Maxwell replied. “Please, fuck me. _Please?_ ”

“Still so polite,” Bull said approvingly as he moved his hands to Maxwell’s hips, grasping them just below where Dorian’s hands were.

“Hold yourself still. We’ll do all the work,” Bull said as he lifted Maxwell’s hips high enough to have room to thrust, which in effect also pulled him away from Dorian. Feeling the two cocks slide against each other inside of him felt so good.

Tentatively, the two began thrusting their cocks in and out of Maxwell until they established a rhythm that worked. Then Dorian snapped his hips forcefully, fucking into him hard and fast, while Bull took his time, fucking up into his slick hole languidly. Through his heightened sense of touch, the mix of pain and pleasure his two holes were experiencing was almost too much, but still not enough.

Maxwell was on the edge of an orgasm, so close, but not quite able to reach it. He wanted to reach between his legs and get himself the rest of the way there, but as soon as he tried to move one of his hands, Bull caught it.

“Not yet,” Bull grunted between thrusts. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you.”

Maxwell whined with need as Bull thrust up more forcefully, but obeyed.

“That’s good. You’re taking us so well,” Bull said. “Dorian’s going to come soon and fill you up real good. I’ve been making him wait, so he’d have a nice big load or two to fill you with.”

The images that flashed before Maxwell’s mind as the idea of Dorian taking him over and over made a fresh flood of slick coat Bull’s cock, which began to piston into him even easier. “Aw yeah, that’s so hot. I can feel how wet you’re still getting for us.”

Dorian’s grip on his hips tightened as he began to piston into Maxwell’s ass erratically, fucking in deep and hard with every thrust. Bull must have known what was about to happen, as he stopped his own movements and grasped Maxwell tight to keep him from moving.

Crying out, Dorian made one final deep thrust and held himself still. Maxwell could feel every throb of Dorian’s cock as he emptied himself deep inside of him. “Fuck! I can feel you coming, _Kadan_ ,” Bull growled. “I’m not going to last long.”

“Give me a moment, then you can pound our dear Inquisitor to your heart’s content,” Dorian said, sounding out of breath. Maxwell felt as Dorian slowly slid his spent cock out of his ass, followed by a small stream of the man’s seed as it leaked out. He heard Dorian flop onto the bed next to them, breathing hard. “That was one of the most spectacular orgasms I’ve ever had.”

Chuckling, Bull maneuvered them, pushing Maxwell up to a sitting position. Then he pushed Maxwell onto his back, with his head at the foot of the bed. Bull remained buried inside but was now on top of him bending Maxwell’s legs up to his shoulders.

“Ready, Boss?” Bull asked as he grabbed Maxwell’s hands and pinned them over his head with one of his gigantic hands, while the other hand cupped one ass cheek and squeezed.

Barely having time to nod when Bull fucked him hard and fast. The enormous cock thrust into him hard over and over as Bull chased his pleasure. Maxwell was crying out every time Bull’s hips collided with his ass. Bull was practically roaring as he sped his thrusts. “Fuck yeah, fucking take it,” Bull grunted, fucking his way through his own orgasm, flooding Maxwell’s hole with massive amounts of Qunari seed.

When Bull finally finished and pulled out, Maxwell mewled at how empty he felt. He wanted to complain about not being allowed to reach his own end, when the bed shifted, and he felt his legs get hooked over the Bull’s horns. “Shh, I told you we’d take care of you.”

Next thing he knew, Maxwell felt Bull sucking on his sensitive nub, while occasionally fucking his still dripping hole with his sinuous tongue. The licking and sucking made his hole ache anew, and he was floating on a sea of pleasure, replaying his recent fucking in his mind’s eye as the pleasure coiled hot and tight at the base of his spine.

Bull held his hips firm against the mattress when Maxwell bucked into his mouth. Dorian joined them, laying down next to Maxwell and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Then finally the damn broke and a blinding orgasm ripped through Maxwell, making his entire body shudder as he cried out in ecstasy.

When Maxwell came back to himself, the blindfold was gone, and he was lying cradled between his two new lovers. “Wow,” Maxwell said. “That was mind blowing.”

“Well, you’re not done yet,” Bull reminded him. “Remember, I promised Dorian sloppy seconds in that slick hole of yours. Unless you’d rather not?”

“I could use some water first,” Maxwell admitted.

“Excellent idea,” Dorian said as he rose languidly from the bed and made his way to the small table in the corner of the room, which held a pitcher of water and goblets. He poured three of them full and brought them over. “Once you’ve quenched your thirst, we’ll see about you helping to revive my interests.”

Despite having come recently, Maxwell noticed that Dorian’s cock was already chubbing at the idea of fucking him again. “Dorian’s insatiable. I’m more of a one and done man myself,” Bull admitted.

“You’re just good at outlasting me,” Dorian teased. “Not my fault I get hard and come again while you’re still working towards your _one and done_.”

The playful banter between them made Maxwell laugh. “So, what made you two want to include me in the middle of all this?”

Dorian and Bull looked at each other, and Bull nodded toward Dorian. “Well, you see,” Dorian explained. “You were clearly flirting with both of us, even after it was obvious that Bull and I were… well… _together_. We realized it was probably in your nature to flirt and it was entirely innocent, but we talked about it and realized that we’re both attracted to you.”

“Basically, we agreed to propose this to you, and see where it went,” Bull added. “We were fine with just the flirting, but also intrigued by the possibility of something more.”

“Are you proposing that we continue this?” Maxwell asked, trying not to sound too eager.

“Well, not if you don’t want to,” Dorian said, sitting down next to him. “We’ve had our fun. Perfectly reasonable to leave it here.”

Sitting up, his heart hammering in his chest, Maxwell took Dorian’s hand into his. “Tell me what you want.”

“I… _we_ … like you,” Dorian admitted. “Probably more than we should. It would be easier to walk away now. Walking away later could be—”

“What the sappy magister is trying to say…” Bull interrupted. “…is that he’s afraid to get his heart broken. We both think that we could fall for you… hard.”

Taking a long drink of water, Maxwell then set aside his goblet and crawled so he could sit and face the two of them. “I want more than fun. I already care a great deal for both of you. When the two of you made it clear you were together, I never imagined that you’d both still want anything to do with me. My flirting was a… defense mechanism.”

“Well, it got our attention,” Bull said. “Question is, what will you do with it?”

Looking between them, Maxwell gave them a wicked smile, crawling back toward Dorian. “Keep it for as long as I can?”

With that, Maxwell settled himself between Dorian’s legs and took his flaccid cock into his mouth, savoring the musky flavor and smiling to himself as he felt it begin to harden. “Oh, my, you are a wicked man.” Dorian groaned.

Pulling Maxwell up, Dorian tackled him, pushing him back onto the bed and kissing him fervently. Maxwell relaxed into his embrace and allowed himself to be ravished as Dorian deepened the kiss, their tongues tangling. Without breaking the kiss, Dorian slotted himself between Maxwell’s thighs, his cock almost fully hard again, prodding blindly for his entrance.

Groaning, Maxwell wrapped his legs around Dorian and pulled him closer, throwing his head back as the man speared into his sore, well used hole. “Feels good, doesn’t it? Getting fucked after I’ve had my way with you,” Bull purred next to him. “You two look so good together.”

Dorian fucked him, sweet and gentle, as they continued to kiss. It made Maxwell’s heart soar as he was overwhelmed with emotion. Bull joined in on the action as he reached between them and rubbed Maxwell’s needy little nub, while licking and nibbling his neck. Bull pulled three orgasms out of him before Dorian was close to his own end. Each time Maxwell arched his back, crying out as his entire body shuddered in pleasure. Dorian kept fucking him through each one, the last one finally being his undoing.

Jabbing wildly, Dorian buried his head in Maxwell’s neck when he came, buried to the hilt and pumping his seed deep into him.

When it was all over, Bull wrapped a boneless Inquisitor into a blanket and carried him down to the hot springs below Skyhold, where the three of them spent time recovering. They remained in a mutual embrace after washing all the sticky sweat off of each other, enjoying the hot water as it helped to ease their sore bodies.

Smirking to himself, Maxwell chuckled. “It looks like our trip out to the Hissing Wastes next week will be a lot more fun now.”

Dorian groaned. “Oh please, don’t remind me.”

Maxwell and Bull both laughed.

Yes, life was going to be a lot more interesting now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this! Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
